A usage state determination technique is known that makes a determination of the usage state of a controller on the basis of a detection result of an amount of travel of the controller. A power saving technique is also known that performs control, by using such a usage state determination technique, such that when the time period lasts for a given duration for which it has been determined that the controller is not in use, the power for the controller or the power for the apparatus operated by the controller is turned OFF.